


Fault

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Reference to Yuri's Unrequited Crush, Upset Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: Yuri is surprised at how much he hates seeing Yuuri upset.





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random quick thing I've had laying around for ages, thought I might as well upload it!

 The silence between Yuri and Viktor is absolutely agonizing. They look everywhere but at each other, and Yuri wishes desperately for any kind of distraction. 

“I didn’t think he’d get upset like that,” Yuri mumbles into the terse silence. He’s pushing his spoon around his half-eaten bowl of soup, metal scraping noisily against ceramic. The sharp sound breaks the tense silence that has fallen over the room since Yuuri pushed himself to his feet and all but stumbled away from the table, cheeks flushed and voice shaky as he stammered that he needed a moment alone.

“You _didn’t_ think,” Viktor snaps, his voice cold and brittle. Yuri tries unsuccessfully to not flinch. He grunts to mask it.

“It’s not my fault he’s so sensitive,” Yuri grits out, which is not what he meant, that’s not what he means at all, but he doesn’t know how to say anything else.

Viktor lets out a long, tired sigh.

“It’s not about you,” Viktor says now, his voice distant and distracted. He’s staring at the doorway where Yuuri had disappeared with concerned eyes, his brows furrowed into a frown. “He’s been feeling rough today. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Yuri bristles at that. He’s not _stupid_ ; sure, Yuuri had seemed a little bit off all evening, even quieter than usual and a little distant, but he only got upset after Yuri said—well, Yuri doesn’t even remember what he’d said. It was something inconsequential, a disgruntled jab at Yuuri that didn’t even really mean anything. Nonetheless, Yuri had known it struck a cord when Yuuri visibly flinched at the sound of Yuri’s voice, and shakily lowered his spoon to the table before getting to his feet.

So how could Viktor say it wasn’t Yuri’s fault?

“Well aren’t you going to go after him?” Yuri snaps instead of asking that question out loud. Why is Viktor just _sitting there_ when Yuuri is upset and probably crying in the other room. Yuuri may be a cry baby, but shouldn’t Viktor be comforting him right now? That seems like something they do. Comforting each other, clinging to each other, crying on each other’s shoulders… they hardly ever stop touching each other, so why is Viktor still sitting here?

Viktor finally turns to Yuri with a sad smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “He needs to be alone,” Viktor says quietly, with the kind of surety of someone who has experienced this situation before but is still unhappy about it. “Just give him some time.”

Yuri shifts in his seat, agitation making him fidgety. It feels wrong that the two of them are sitting here, eating their lukewarm soup in silence while Katsudon is upset in the other room.

“I thought we were past all the insults.” Yuri can hear the tightly controlled exasperation in his voice.

Yuri doesn’t answer. God, he thought he was too, but old habits die hard.

“You will apologize,” Viktor says, his voice still low, but with the kind of firmness that even Yuri wouldn’t argue with. “I know you didn’t mean it, and he knows it too, but sometimes he needs to be reminded.”

Yuri stays silent, taking another mouthful of soup. Just between him and himself, he’s not looking forward to looking Yuuri in the eye and apologizing for _making him cry._ God, when had he gotten so soft that he feels this torn up about Yuuri being upset.

No. Absolutely not. They’re not going to go down that path tonight.

The guilt roiling in his belly grows with every bite, but he stays quiet. They wait for Yuuri to return in silence.


End file.
